Sherlock est un nom de garçon
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: La vie de John est toute tracée par ses proches : Une maison de banlieue, un mariage avec son âme-sœur - une femme gentille et douce - et au moins trois enfants. Oui mais voilà, Sherlock est un nom de garçon. [UA Soulmate]


**Sherlock est un nom de garçon**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Voici le deuxième texte de ce mois des Soulmates, qui arrive assez tard après le premier. Le prochain arrivera plus vite.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Le matin du dix-huitième anniversaire de John était un jour comme un autre. Du moins, c'est comme ça que John voulait qu'il se passe. Oui, il était majeur maintenant, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela le changeait réellement. Il ne se sentait pas différent par rapport à hier. Il n'y aurait même pas la nouveauté de pouvoir boire de l'alcool, puisqu'il avait déjà bu du champagne à Noël dernier et quelques bières en douce avec des amis ayant déjà atteint la majorité. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que ce ne soit pas une journée normale.

Son poignet brûlait un peu. John ne regarda pas.

Parce que si, aujourd'hui était spécial. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait le nom de son âme-sœur après tout.

John n'avait pas de problème avec le principe d'âmes-sœur. Au contraire, il était plutôt séduit par la possibilité d'avoir une personne à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils seraient liés envers et contre tout. Peu importe leur relation, ils feraient toujours partie de la vie de l'autre, et d'une certaine manière c'était rassurant.

Le problème de John, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que son âme-sœur soit, disons, quelqu'un _en particulier._ On disait que les marques ne faisaient jamais d'erreur, que quelque soit la personne qui portait le nom inscrit sur son poignet, ce serait celle qui lui correspondrait parfaitement. Mais si cela arrivait à John ? C'était la pensée qui le torturait depuis quelques jours.

Son père n'aidait en rien. Il avait certaines attentes pour lui, des attentes qui ne correspondait pas à celle de John.

 _« Tu verras »_ lui avait-il dit au dîner la veille. _« Demain, tu connaîtras le nom de la femme que tu épouseras. Vous aurez de beaux enfants, et tu seras heureux. »_

Oui, son père était quelqu'un de très traditionnel.

 _« Ce sera sûrement la petite Mary. »_ avait-il ajouté. _« C'est une bonne fille, douce et gentille. Parfaite pour toi. »_

Au contraire, avait pensé son fils intérieurement. Mary était bien la dernière personne pour lui. Cette vie que son père dessinait pour lui était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

John préférait la frénésie des grandes villes plutôt que l'immobilité des villages de campagne comme celui où il vivait. Il voulait aussi être médecin, peut-être chirurgien, quelque chose de stimulant mentalement. Il voulait une compagne qui soit active, avec qui il pourrait discuter et ne jamais s'installer dans une routine assommante. Pas comme Mary, qui ne semblait pas avoir comme autre ambition que d'élever ses enfants en attendant que son mari rentre à la maison pour la baiser en missionnaire **(1)**.

Pourtant, tout le monde semblait penser que la blonde, ou une autre fille de son genre, serait l'âme-sœur de John. Même Mary était venue le voir vendredi dernier, lui disant en rougissant « On se voit lundi ? » avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'espoir dans la voix.

Se résignant – il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer toute sa vie – John se leva et alla ouvrir ses volets. Se rasseyant sur son lit, il releva sa manche de pyjama en fermant les yeux, laissant sa main sur son poignet.

 _Pas Mary_ , pria-t-il avec force. _Pas Mary…_

Enfin, il leva sa main et regarda son poignet. En lettres noires élégantes, il y était maintenant tatoué _Sherlock Scott Holmes_.

Son cerveau n'enregistra pas tout de suite l'information. _Non_ , pensa désespérément John quand il comprit. _Non. Ce n'est pas possible._

C'était pire, tellement pire que Mary.

C'était pire, parce que Sherlock était un nom de garçon.

 **oOo**

John se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où les titres à propos de cela s'était multiplié dans les journaux et aux infos télé. Il avait alors à peine quatorze ans, et son cœur s'emballait quand il était proche de Paul, un garçon de sa classe.

 **La maladie gay se répand toujours plus au** **x** **USA** ; **Le Sida, épidémie du monde moderne** ; **Le VIH met les chercheurs en éche** **c** ; **La liste des morts causées par le Sida s'allonge encore** , ceci n'était que quelques-uns des titres que l'on pouvait voir à l'époque **(2)**.

Il y avait aussi les personnes proclamant qu'ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Des hommes d'église qui proclamaient que c'était une punition de Dieu pour leur déviance. Les violences envers les homosexuels qui avaient augmenté, même en Angleterre où les cas de Sida étaient moins nombreux.

Mais John se souvenait surtout de ce soir où son père et lui regardaient les infos, et qu'un des titres du soir portait sur le sujet.

 _« C'est bien, la nature reprend ses droits, avait murmuré son père avec satisfaction._

 _\- Comment ça ? » demanda John, confus._

 _D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais entendu son père tenir des propos homophobes, à part quelques insultes comme « ta_ _pe_ _tte » qui se gliss_ _aient_ _ici et là._

 _« L'homosexualité n'est pas natur_ _elle_ _, John, expliqua-t-il. Ces gens ne devraient pas exister. Tout ça, c'est à cause de leur éducation ! Ce ne sont que des dégénérés, qui disparaîtront bientôt. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils s'embêtent à chercher un remède._

 _\- Mais il existe des marques d'âme-sœur qui réunissent des couples gays, dit timidement John, n'osant pas regarder son père et fixant ses mains serrées sur ses genoux à la place._

 _\- Des erreurs, dit légèrement son père. Ce n'est qu'un pourcentage minime de la population. C'est peut-être même une punition ! Un couple, c'est une femme et un homme, pour avoir de beaux enfants. »_

 _Son père prit une gorgée de bière, puis le regarda avec fierté._

 _« Mais je n'ai pas à m'en faire, déclara-t-il. Je sais que j'ai bien élevé mes enfants et qu'ils me rendront fier. »_

 _Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et celui-ci força un sourire tordu._

John se souvenait enfin du jour où Harry avait eu dix-huit ans, alors qu'il allait avoir quinze ans. Il se souvenait qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle à manger avec un regard déterminé, et leur avait dit le nom de son âme-sœur, Clara. Il se souvenait des cris de son père, des pleurs de sa mère. De son père qui avait dit _« Au moins, tu ne pourras pas nous transmettre cette maladie des gens de ton espèce. »_

John avait renoncé à lui dire que le Sida touchait aussi les femmes. Il était trop assommé par ce qui se passait, et de toute façon son père ne l'aurait pas écouté. Sa sœur avait quitté la maison pour la fac peu après, et commencé à boire. Plus personne ne parla d'elle à la maison après ça, et sa mère fondait toujours en larme quand quelqu'un osait aborder le sujet.

Et John avait totalement cessé de regarder Paul, ou n'importe quel garçon après ça.

 **oOo**

Quand John rentra dans la salle à manger, il avait un bracelet de cuir acheté dans ce but solidement attaché au poignet, cachant son secret à tous.

Sur la table se trouvait un solide petit-déjeuner, préparé par sa mère spécialement pour son anniversaire. Celle-ci était assise à la table en train de beurrer un morceau de pain, à côté de son père qui trônait à la place du maître en bout de table, lisant le journal en buvant son café.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Son père baissa son journal pour le regarder lui aussi, et John se força à ne rien laisser paraître.

« Ce n'est pas Mary, dit-il, la voix égale. En fait, je ne la connais pas encore.

\- Quel est son nom ? Nous allons essayer de la chercher, déclara son père.

\- Non ! » s'écria-t-il. Puis, se rendant compte de son erreur, il reprit plus calmement : « Je veux la rencontrer naturellement. Cela finit toujours par arriver, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai encore le temps.

\- Comme tu veux, se contenta de dire son père en rebaissant les yeux vers la page des sports.

(Des années plus tard, John bénirait le fait que facebook n'existe pas encore à ce moment-là. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de convaincre son père d'abandonner cette idée.)

\- Peut-on au moins connaître son nom ? interrogea sa mère.

\- Hum - » John réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis dit le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Sarah. Elle s'appelle Sarah.

\- C'est un joli prénom. Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de la rencontrer. » sourit-elle en réponse.

John hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table. Maintenant que cela était passé, il pouvait oublier toute cette affaire et se concentrer sur autre chose, comme ses études. Il traiterait ça plus tard. Bien plus tard.

 _ **oOo**_

John était assis dans un amphithéâtre de sa fac, quelques mois plus tard, écoutant avec attention l'intervenant qui était sur scène. C'était un militaire qui venait leur parler des métiers de santé dans l'armée. En ce moment, il parlait de la prise en charge des études des étudiants qui ne pouvaient pas les payer eux-mêmes, en échange de quoi ils devaient s'engager dès l'obtention du diplôme.

John prenait soigneusement en note toutes ces informations, car cela faisait quelques temps qu'il envisageait cette possibilité. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui payer ses études de médecine, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il s'y était quand même engagé, espérant pouvoir avoir accès à une bourse, ou peut-être valider les premières années puis travailler en attendant d'avoir assez pour payer le reste **(3)**. Mais l'armée pourrait régler ce problème. De plus, John aimait l'idée de se battre pour son pays, de suivre les traces de son père qui était lui-même un vétéran. Et dans l'armée, il ne risquait pas s'ennuyer.

Et puis, il y avait peu de chances que Sherlock soit militaire, pensa-t-il. Sa main serra brièvement son poignet recouvert de cuir. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt à le rencontrer. Il ne savait pas s'il le serait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir constamment le regard de son père qui pesait dans son dos, lourd de reproches, dès qu'il pensait à son âme-sœur.

John voulait s'éloigner de _lui_ pour l'instant. C'était pour le mieux.

 **oOo**

Quand John rentra au pays plusieurs années plus tard, il était beaucoup plus usé et blessé. Il n'avait plus de famille chez qui rentrer à part Harry, ses parents étant morts pendant son séjour dans un accident.

Et il était enfin prêt à rencontrer Sherlock.

C'était morbide, mais la mort de son père avait sûrement aidé à surmonter son blocage. La guerre aussi, lui ouvrant sur le fait qu'il y avait bien pire que d'aimer quelqu'un de son sexe (bien que la politique _Don't ask, don't tell_ ait été en vigueur pour les Américains présents sur la base **(4)** ). Oh, et peut-être que sa brève relation avec le major Sholto avait joué **(5)** – il avait fait certaines choses stupides en apprenant la mort de ses parents. Heureusement que l'homme était intéressé lui aussi, sinon il aurait eu beaucoup de problèmes.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait des problèmes un peu plus urgents, le plus pressant étant de trouver un colocataire pour pouvoir rester à Londres. Mais qui voudrait de lui pour colocataire ? Il n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des compagnies.

Une solution se présenta alors qu'il se promenait dans Regent's Park un après-midi, boitillant sans but. Mike Stamford, un vieil ami de la fac de médecine rencontré par hasard, lui avait parlé d'une connaissance à lui qui était dans la même situation que John. Son ami lui proposa de le rencontrer, et John accepta.

Quand il rentra dans le laboratoire, il dû prendre un moment pour reprendre ses repères : ça avait beaucoup changé depuis ses propres études. Ce fut pourquoi il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait devant un des microscopes, qui de son côté leur jeta un bref regard avant de revenir à son observation.

Quand il proposa son téléphone à l'inconnu, il put enfin le voir de près. La première chose qu'il pensa, c'est qu'il était beau. Ce n'était pas une beauté traditionnelle, mais il l'était certainement. Surtout les yeux. Les yeux de l'inconnu étaient gris comme un ciel d'orage et John perdit ses mots pendant un bref instant quand il croisa son regard.

La deuxième chose qu'il pensa, pendant qu'il écoutait l'homme faire étalage de la vie de John alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, c'était que cet homme était intéressant. Un peu prétentieux peut-être, mais il pouvait se le permettre s'il était aussi intelligent qu'il le paraissait. Partager un appartement avec lui ne serait probablement pas commun, et John ressentait déjà un frisson d'excitation à cette idée.

« … Je pense que c'est déjà suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? conclut le brun au même moment, finissant son exposé ayant pour sujet « _John Watson, sa vie et ses secrets_ ».

\- Peut-être pour vous, mais moi je ne sais toujours rien de vous, rétorqua John. Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

\- Sherlock Holmes. » répondit-il en tendant la main.

 _Oh_.

« Oh. » redit John stupidement, à voix haute cette fois. Il serra sa main en retour, en pilotage automatique.

« Mike, pourrais-tu nous laisser une minute ? demanda Sherlock en se tournant vers la troisième personne dans la pièce. Nous devons discuter du loyer. »

Celui-ci, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, acquiesça et sortit sans rien ajouter.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda John à Sherlock – à son âme-sœur – quand la porte se referma.

\- Comment ça ? rétorqua le brun, impassible.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas censés être heureux pour toujours ? » dit le médecin sarcastiquement.

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire en entendant ça.

« Que dirais-tu de commencer par visiter cet appartement ? On se préoccupera du reste plus tard. »

John sourit en retour, hochant la tête.

« Faisons ça, oui. »

* * *

 **(1)** Je sais que cela ne correspond pas à la Mary de la série, mais je ne savais pas quel nom mettre, car même si John est décrit comme quelqu'un ayant un certain nombre de conquête, on en voit que trois à l'écran et Jeannette me semblait trop anecdotique. Sarah aurait plus collé à la description mais je l'utilise plus loin dans le texte, donc il ne restait que Mary.

 **(2)** Je n'ai rien inventé ici (peut-être un peu exagéré sans le vouloir, mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas allée chercher de vrais titres de journaux de l'époque.) Ça s'appelle La Crise du Sida et ça a eu lieu dans les années 80 en Amérique, quand on a découvert la maladie. Il y a eu une « homosexualisation » (je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot mais il résume bien l'idée) de la maladie dans les médias et dans l'imaginaire collectif, et les violences contre les homosexuels ont augmenté. Et oui, on a réellement nommé ça « la maladie gay » à un moment. L'acteur Martin Freeman était adolescent quand c'est arrivé donc on peut penser que c'est le cas de John Watson, et c'est en fait mon head-canon que cela l'a vraiment marqué à cause des réactions de son père et que c'est une des raisons de son déni virulent à chaque fois qu'on sous-entend qu'il sort avec Sherlock.

(Si jamais j'ai fait des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me corriger. Je ne suis pas historienne ou journaliste. J'ai juste fait un peu de recherches sur internet.)

 **(3)** Je crois bien que c'est possible en France, mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre pour l'Angleterre. Si quelqu'un sait…

 **(4)** La politique _Don't ask, don't tell_ , qui imposait aux gays et aux bisexuels de l'armée Américaine de ne pas parler de leur orientation, a été en vigueur jusqu'en 2011. Donc c'était en vigueur quand John était de service (il a été blessé et est rentré au pays en 2010) et même s'il n'est pas concerné, étant anglais, il a probablement été en contact avec des soldats américains, et c'est un autre de mes head-canon que ça l'a au moins un peu affecté.

(oh et encore une fois je suis pas spécialiste, je ne connais que la base sur le sujet).

 **(5)** OUI ! Parce que la seule raison d'être du major Sholto, c'est d'avoir un amant de John à son mariage ^^ Avec la présence de Sherlock, ce mariage hétéro est vraiment très gay ! (plus sérieusement, y'a des indices dans ce sens et je les ship totalement perso).

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette fic est encore marquée en "in-progress". Et oui, cette fic aura un deuxième chapitre ! Contrairement à "Bleu a trouvé", je trouve que cette fin n'est pas totalement une conclusion, donc je vais sûrement écrire une suite, je ne sais pas encore trop quoi. Ce ne sera pas en juin par contre.

Review :3 ?


End file.
